1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crank assembly for an exercising device. More particular, the invention relates to a crank assembly for an exercising device which enables the user to move his feet and/or arms in a predetermined closed path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the last several years, the public has become more conscious of the need for exercise to maintain good health. In particular various types of exercise devices have been developed which address this demand. Most of these devices utilize one or two exercising motions--circular (single crank path), arcuate (lever path), or linear (slider or roller path). However, these exercising motions are not always optimal and can induce excessive joint or muscle stress. Further, these three motions rarely duplicate in an accurate manner functional, real world motions and, therefore, can be unsatisfying to the user. The need exists for an improved mechanical system which can be used in various types of exercising machines that generates a controlled closed exercise motion more closely simulating functional, real world activities.